It Has Always Been There
by SleeplessShinyOne
Summary: "The being lives in each and every one of our closets and hallways. The being is prepared always to calmly walk over and watch you as you sleep, so innocent in your dozing. The being will not smile or blink." Ryou gets a taste of Yami's storytelling abilities. Horror-fic, oneshot.


A/N: This is: Teh Unintended Sequel to Teh Previous Ryou Horror Story And Yes, "Teh" Is Spelled Wrong

This requires some explanation. It's one of those nights where I just can't sleep and my lights are all on and I'm too old to be scared of the dark and Slenderman but shut up. Allow me to ramble because there's no one awake to comfort me and hug me and thus I'm terrified.

End of explanation.

* * *

**It Has Always Been There**

* * *

There was nothing.

Nothingness closed in around his head and took ahold of his thoughts, yanking furiously at them, greedily trying to envelop them.

Pale blue nothingness oozed from the cracks in the floor and drifted like odorless smoke into the air.

A voice, singular and sinister in its strange, silken tones, began to speak words that slowly wound themselves into a story.

"I'm sure some of you have heard hasty versions of this before, from family members and friends, in hushed and spooky voices emphasized for drama. But let me be the first to genuinely assure you that everything that I'm going to tell you tonight is completely real."

* * *

_There is a being._

_Some call it a man, others a beast, still others a spirit. They are all wrong. This is a being. A being does not exist to fulfill the quotas of the people who speak of it._

_The being comes from the outside. It was formed eons ago, back when humans slept in terror of the things in the darkness. Back then the dreams of Homo sapiens consisted mainly of food, hunting, fire and mating. Until, little by little, the being began creeping into them, into all of them._

_And then it was there. Silently waiting for mankind to realize that the corners of their imagination were unplumbed, horrifyingly vivid. And it had always been there, although they did not realize it until now._

_It has __always been there._

_The children can see the being. The children know it stands silently in their bedrooms every night and gazes eyelessly. They know it will lean over them while they are half-asleep and they will see it, they will know it has come for them. But when they scream, the parents will come running in, weary of the-boy-who-cried-wolf, and they fail to see that it is standing next to their child's bed._

_Adult humans have foolish logic that allows them to glimpse over what is truly threatening them._

_They fail to see that it will wrap itself __around their precious offsprings' necks and- if the shriek is muffled the next time and the parents do not come- it will take them far away._

_It leaves no trace, just the terrible hollowness in the parents' hearts that comes from losing a child._

_And an empty bed with ruffled sheets._

_They will never find the body. The body has been eviscerated, destroyed; torn apart and thrown to the winds._

_The being lives in each and every one of our closets and hallways. The being is prepared always to calmly walk over and watch you as you sleep, so innocent in your dozing. The being will not smile or blink._

_The being is clad in black- black, shimmery material, making up things you and I would call "pants" and a "coat" and a "shirt."_

_It is immensely tall, and has spindly limbs that can swoop out and snatch if necessary. But it is never necessary._

_The being has impeccable dress shoes on, and it has tentacles, curvy and sickeningly pale. This sounds almost laughable._

_The being _cannot_ laugh because it does not have a mouth. It does not have eyes either, nor a nose._

_There is only a white surface where a face would be._

_The being knows you know of it and the more you think of it the more it will come. It will haunt your dreams at night and you will begin seeing it there regularly._

_You will see it, then, in real life, once or twice, but of course no one will believe you. You will be pegged as psychotic. You will lock yourself in your room and when you sleep, you know that the being will be there, its blank white face turned towards you. It is never not turned towards you. So you will stop sleeping. You will exist on coffee and you will pull yourself together and make yourself logical. You will stop thinking like a foolish young child._

_However, it is not that simple._

_This is the point where people truly go insane._

_The being follows you. It is always there. It is behind the trees in the deep woods and it is in every dark alley. The being will perch horridly behind you in portraits, its face right behind yours, and when you look in mirrors, it will be right behind you. Always faceless. Always._

_You will see people on the street and when they turn around, they are a spindly, faceless thing, expressionless and horrid, that you run desperately to get away from, breath sapped from your lungs. You're too tired to go on... and eventually, you will collapse in your room. You look up to see a blank white face tilted down at you._

_Then, it will come closer._

_The being will come closer._

_The being is always there._

* * *

Yami Bakura finished his story with an air of smug superiority. His hikari had never looked more terrified.

"All right, that's it, go to bed." He sent the smaller boy out of the Shadow Realm.

Ryou lay awake all night.

* * *

_And an empty bed with ruffled sheets._

_Eviscerated. Destroyed. Torn apart._

_They will never find the body._

_There is only a white surface where a face would be._

_The being is always there._

Ryou heard a noise from the corner of his room.

* * *

_La Fin_


End file.
